The Shy Type
by Taiga Flipsvilla
Summary: Another girl joins the host club. What Happens next?


_**The Shy Type**_

"hey, you know I heard there's another honors student this year!"

"You mean like Haruhi?"

"Yeah!"

"Well is he here yet?"

"Yeah I hear he's super handsome!" Two second years started to fan-girl.

"Do you think he'll join the Host Club?"

"Tamaki will make sure of it if the rumors are true!"

"What might you ladies be talking about?"

"HARUHI!~~~33333" The two girls screamed happily. "Sorry I'm late, Tamaki was teaching me some new policies..." the girls nodded enthusiastically.

~Meanwhile~

'Lian isn't really my name so why are all these girls calling me it? I just want to find somewhere to study... and they keep sighing after me like I'm some pop star or something... I know my clothes are baggy and my hair's short, but I'm not THAT much like a boy...' Lillian, aka Lilly, and now Lian sighed to herself. 'Ah the third music room. As far as I know it's unused...'

"Omigosh it's the honors student!" As Lilly opened the door her eyes locked with a very peculiar sight. There were about seven boys total, the rest were die hard fan girls. 'No, I take it back, 6 boys and 1 girl entertaining them. I wonder why she's cross dressing?' Haruhi felt Lilly's gaze and her head snapped around. There eyes met, and the familiar sound of a light bulb coming on could be faintly heard in the distance. Haruhi stood, and Lilly walked over to her. "Senpai, come here a sec." Haruhi called. "I'll be right back, my princesses~" Tamaki's fangirls swooned, and Tamaki headed in their general direction. "What is it?" Then Tamaki turned to look at Lilly. His eyes lit up. "You have to join our host club!" He said enthusiastically. "uhhhhhhhhh... huh?" "The ladies would love you! Oh Kyoya~" Kyoya appeared beside him in an instant.

"Get this boy a uniform!" Kyoya looked at Lilly, then back at Haruhi. Then at Lilly. Then back at Haruhi. The sound of another light bulb flickering on could be faintly heard. He suddenly burst out laughing. "Y-yes *ha ha* Tamaki *ha* Th-this way *ha ha ha*" Not knowing what else to do Lilly followed after him. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Get our new host a uniform." Kyoya, still laughing lightly to himself, walked away, leaving Lilly alone with the mischievous twins. They grabbed an extra off a nearby shelf and, dragging her into the changing room, thrust it near her face. "Change into this." they said in unison. They stepped forward and she stepped back until she was up against the changing room wall. "O-okay, but GET OUT!" As the twins were thrown out of the room, the sound of two more light bulbs could be heard. Getting a sense of dejavu yet? Thought so. Lilly stepped out of the changing room and met the twins eyes. Then something peculiar happened- THEY BLUSHED! They looked at each other, then back at Lilly. Then at each other, and once again at Lilly. Then they ran out of the changing room. _Fast_. Lilly stood there, shell-shocked. 'What just happened?' she thought to herself. She walked out of the changing room area and into the host club. Honey walked up to her. "would you like to hold my Usa-chan?" Lilly's head snapped downward and stared at the cute little boy, then at the big bunny he was holding. "Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww~ He's so cute!" Lilly said, staring at the adorable doll. Honey's eyes widened, and yet another light bulb flickered on. He burst out laughing and his eyes started to well up. He walked up to Mori and climbed up to his shoulders. Tamaki then walked up to her. "You look good, now some tips for hosting..." He drawled on for what felt like hours. 'What's that word? Like obnoxious but a little different...' "I've got it! Annoying!" She said out loud on accident. Tamaki went to his emo corner and poked mushrooms. Lilly just stared. Then Haruhi tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll get over it." "Hey, can I ask you a question?" "Yeah" "How come you're cross dressing?" Haruhi spit out the drink she had just taken a sip of. "How'd you find out?!" "It seemed fairly obvious to me..." Haruhi just looked at her. "what?" Lilly said, suddenly uncomfortable. "Nothing, nothing at all..." She said. "Here, I'll give you some pointers you can actually use." the twins snickered, but when Lilly and Haruhi turned they were doing their twin-cest thing. Haruhi sighed, and did some _proper_ training. Twenty minutes later Lilly was a perfect host, and twenty minutes after that she was done with her first 'princess', who left swooning. "The shy type. Knew we were missing something." Kyoya commented. "So why is Haruhi hosting if she's a girl?" Lilly asked once the ladies had all left. The effect was drastic. The twins started to choke on the tea they were sipping, Tamaki turned to stone, Honey _actually paused from his cake,_ even Mori stiffened. The only ones it didn't effect were Kyoya and she herself. Finally, Tamaki broke the silence. "Haruhi... did you p-perhaps,,, Tell L-Lian...?" Haruhi calmly shook her head. "She figured it out all on her own..." The sound of the last two light bulbs flickering on was clearly audible, and the completed set of seven Flashed together brilliantly. "S-S-SH-SH-SH-SHE?!" Lilly put on an offended expression. "Geez, I know my hair's short and I'm a little flat, but I don't look _that __much _like a boy..." She pouted. They stared. And stared. And stared. Lilly coughed nervously. "So Lian's a boy." Oh Mori, only you could be so blunt~ "It's Lilly!" Lilly said defensively.

**~One Hour Later~**

The host club stared at their second female member. She was beautiful in the female uniform, much more than they could've imagined. Her figure, though petite, was still easily noticeable with the tightness of the dress, and on closer inspection, she actually had a reasonably feminine haircut. Her copper coloured hair was artfully sheared into swooping bangs in two layers. Her eyelashes, though near invisible by the lightness of her hair colour, were ridiculously long. Her eyes were very large, and an innocent purple, slightly resembling Tamaki's. She was somewhat short, but not compared to Honey. She had a very small, but cute nose. A small nose piercing on her left nostril was easily noticeable if you knew it was there, and she had a wide smile. She had dimples in the corners of her mouth, that came into view the moment she smiled. She also had a very light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and the area directly below her eyes. She had rosy cheeks. Even Haruhi stared. The twins felt heat creep up to their cheeks. They turned to ask each other and just stared. They were both blushing like mad. Honey was staring with a light blush and cake in his mouth. Mori said nor did anything, but inside he was actually thinking of someone other than Honey for the first time in his life. Even Kyoya's face held a barely noticeable pink dusting. But Tamaki only had eyes for Haruhi, so he didn't even blush. Lilly took one look around the room at all the gaping boys and her cheeks heated slightly. Suddenly a loud sound not unlike a powerful motor shook the unused classroom. Sure enough, the floor opened up and Renge appeared. The host club sighed. Then they remembered Lilly. When they turned to her, however, she was white as a sheet and slowly backing away towards the door. Then Renge saw her. "LILLY~!~!~!~~!~! I LOVE YOU MY WONDERFUL COUSIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST TWO YEARS?! 33333~~~~~" Renge screamed. And Lilly ran. She ran fast, and for a very long time. She ran from the school to her house ten miles away, and then back in twenty minutes without stopping to take a break. She tentatively crept back up to the third music room, high school division. She peeked in. Renge was gone, and so were Tamaki and Haruhi. Suspicious. She stepped inside, and ended up in a net. She looked around, and Renge looked her in the eyes. She jumped, because Renge had become Medusa, Renge edition. But Lilly got over it at super-human speed and reached down her shirt. The twins stared, blush deepening, but she took no notice and in two fluid motions cut the net down. She calmly walked past the fiery Renge and grabbed her school bag. "See ya" She stuck her tongue out at Renge, flashed the remaining host club members a victory (peace) sign, and ran again, all the way home. She lived by herself in a small, run-down apartment complex. She had a part time job at a music store, and the manager favored her. She checked her watch. It was time for work.


End file.
